


Hush Darling (For Silence Is Telling Me A Secret)

by Alienoresimagines



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, a tad bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienoresimagines/pseuds/Alienoresimagines
Summary: George comes back to the place he belongs, and everything is alright again.
Relationships: George Luz/Joseph Toye
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Hush Darling (For Silence Is Telling Me A Secret)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me and more of my works on tumblr under the same username! Also please enjoy!

The door in front of him was as imposant as it had been for the last thirty minutes. Though it was just a painted brown door, this one looked much bigger and scarier than his Ma’s front door. George had been staring at the same invisible point on the door for longer than he could say, finding it more distracting than the lump in his throat or the sweat on his hands as they were fumbling in his pockets. He shouldn’t feel so nervous. The man he had come to see was someone to whom he told everything, no, with whom he let silence say everything he couldn’t bring himself to voice out loud.

“Goddammit George Luz, get yourself together.” Muttering under his breath, George closed his eyes and knocked three times on the door. Almost immediately, he could hear someone’s steps, as well as some ruffle inside the house and the familiar sound of wood against wood.

“I’m coming!” The cusswords that followed were to low to be understood but George already wanted to faint. No matter how many times he had heard that voice in his dreams, never had it been so real, even when heard through a wall. One would think it was more suited for threats and swear words rather than sweet nothings pressed against his neck but George knew better. He remembered every ghost of breaths against his skin, every word, graved in his very soul.

The door opened with unusual slowness, but it could have been George’s eyes playing tricks on him. It wouldn’t have been the first time.

“George? Is that you?” Joe. Surprised Joe but still the same Joe, with a missing leg maybe but George didn’t care at all, didn’t even look at it.

He took his time to look over Joe’s face, appreciating the surprised and confused look on his sharp features.

“Hey Joe!” When he first jumped off the train, George thought he’d have to force a smile onto his lips, the memories still too fresh and his wounds still bleeding. But the simple sight of Joe’s sharp cheekbones, his dark eyes, God even his curls, made him feel an overwhelming relief, so much that he felt as if all air was knocked out of his lungs. And, naturally, his lips curved in a grin, and his eyes found their spark again.

“George?” Said man was too overjoyed to notice the dumbfounded look on Joe’s face, which disappeared only when the smaller man jumped in his arms. Joe stumbled back, arms instinctively going to hold George’s waist, his George, not realizing yet that he was really here, the missing piece Joe had searched everywhere since he went home, but somehow still knew exactly where it was.

In the cold of a snowy forest and a stormy heartbroken mind.. where Joe left it.

The warmth of George’s body against his own burned him through his clothes, it was too much and not enough at the same time. He felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyes, as he did not even realize he had closed them in fear for it to be a dream. But if it was one, then Joe’d never open his eyes again, for living in the dark with George was better than living under the holy light without the brightest smile by his sides. Without George, there was no peace, only war, war everywhere he looked, even within the deepest layers of his heart.

George’s arms tightened around his neck, and Joe obeyed the wordless demand. They never needed words to understand each other, and he was grateful for it.

Burying his nose in George’s hair, Joe gently cradled his love’s back of the head, fingers playing with the dark strands, and he felt George nuzzle further against his neck, breath hitching.

Maybe they were both crying, but their hearts were finally complete, finally one again after being apart for so long.

War was on their tail, but eternity was standing in front of them for they had each other.


End file.
